The Beauty of Silence
by The Convergence
Summary: For Jasmine: There are many kinds of silence but Hazel doesn't care. All she knows is that she doesn't want to be alone this Christmas Eve, and it's up to Frank to make her wish come true. Slight AU.


**For:** Jasmine  
 **Penname:** RavenBloom  
 **Character:** Hazel Levesque  
 **Other Characters:** Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Dear Jasmine. Wishing you the best of times ahead and hoping you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Merry Christmas :)

Your writing is good  
But candy canes are better  
I'm not Riordan

* * *

 **The Beauty of Silence**  
 _There are many kinds of silence but Hazel doesn't care. All she knows is that she doesn't want to be alone this Christmas Eve, and it's up to Frank to make her wish come true. Slight AU._

* * *

Silence reigned in the small clearing where Hazel sat on a bench in some nondescript park in Minnesota, a flurry of white all around her.

More than anything else, it was the silence Hazel hated right now. The only sound around was that of the wind moving through the trees, shaping the snow into intricate patterns that kept changing by the second.

Getting up, Hazel started to pace to keep herself warm, but with all the layers she had on it resembled waddling more than walking. Frank had been sweet enough to not say anything and Hazel envied how the cold didn't bother him, since he was used to it, being from Canada.

For now she just hoped that the cynolycus they had been sent to kill by Reyna didn't choose this moment to attack. One quick charge by the monster and Hazel would be rolling down the hill with all the grace of a toppled penguin. Blowing into her hands again, she looked around for Frank and wondered where he had gone.

A rush of warmth flowed through her as she thought about her boyfriend. When Reyna had ordered Hazel away for this mission, Frank alone had spoken up for her. Reyna hadn't backed down but Frank had managed to convince her to let him accompany Hazel, which Reyna had grudgingly agreed to. If Hazel had been paying closer attention she would have noticed that Reyna hadn't been too difficult to convince, but she had been too busy feeling sorry for herself just then to care.

Her thoughts scattered as Frank finally returned, and Hazel watched in amazement as he handed her a styrofoam cup filled with steaming hot chocolate. She had no idea how he had done that since all the stores had closed down a long time ago.

She kissed him on the cheek, making him smile even broader. Leading her to the bench, Frank wrapped one arm around her and settled for watching the sky. After some time, so did Hazel, but she couldn't see anything with the snow and clouds blotting out the stars.

"Thank you, Frank."

Frank was, hands down, the best boyfriend ever. And even now he was just smiling back at her, as if being outside in the freezing weather with her was the best Christmas present he could ever get. Feeling overwhelmed by the look in his eyes, and also a little silly, she brushed her hand across his face to wipe off the snowflakes that had settled against his skin.

His face was already pink because of the cold, but the shade on his cheeks deepened a notch as he shuffled beside her, obviously wanting to say something before he lost the nerve. However, whatever he was about to say got lost in the flapping sound that suddenly engulfed them and Hazel jumped to her feet, realizing what Frank had been looking for even if she didn't understand how it was possible.

Almost as loud as his bronze dragon, Leo was hollering the moment he caught sight of them, waving his arms around like a madman which made for an interesting sight, especially as the person sitting right behind him hit him on the head when one overenthusiastic wave strayed too close to his face.

Hazel giggled and shielded her eyes as the beating of the metal dragon's wings caused the snow to fly into her face.

As soon as Festus landed, Leo slid off of its back, eager to put some distance between him and a glowering Jason who was still rubbing his nose and shooting Leo the occasional dark look.

The rest of the crew disembarked much more gracefully while Jason floated himself and Piper down. Annabeth flashed Hazel a warm smile that transformed her entire face, making her look less scary and more like a normal girl their age. As much as any of them could be called normal. Percy was still complaining about why _he_ had had to sit behind everyone else but he too gave Hazel a hug after fist bumping Frank.

Hazel was feeling more bewildered than ever, her happiness being marred by a streak of confusion. "What are you guys doing here? On Christmas Eve?" she asked.

"Christmas is family time," Piper told her when it was her turn to get a hug. "And it was all Frank and Reyna's idea. There was no other way we could steal your praetor without everyone complaining. And we couldn't risk meeting at Camp Half-blood either because everyone would be there and word would get out." She swept her arms out, looking like Leo for a moment with the bright smile on her face. "So here we are!"

After the greetings were done with, it took no time at all for the coziest make-shift camp Hazel had ever seen to be assembled. There was big fire in the center of the clearing Festus had cleared of snow, with mats in festive colours all around. While the others were bringing out food and drinks, Hazel felt a tug at her hand and let Frank drag her down to sit beside him on a purple mat.

The air around them had been growing warmer with Festus being there and Hazel wondered if Leo had added a _heater_ mode when he had rebuilt the bronze dragon. She wouldn't put it past him and stared with wondrous eyes as Leo pushed the button on a small black box which expanded into a fully decorated Christmas tree that shouldn't have been able to fit in there. Noticing that Hazel was staring Leo waggled his eyebrows at her which made her stick out her tongue in return. The smell of food distracted Hazel from whatever Leo was going to answer with and when she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes.

Thanks to Piper's cornucopia, a feast was spread out in front of them and everyone immediately helped themselves to their favorite food. As they ate and talked, Hazel couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. It had become almost impossible to plan a meeting with all seven of them after the war without something coming up, but this time no one interrupted them and they talked long into the night.

The conversation around the bonfire trailed off slowly and Hazel put her head on Frank's shoulder.

Silence reigned in the small clearing where Hazel sat on a mat in some nondescript park in Minnesota, a flurry of white all around her.

But this time she didn't mind at all.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
